Teen Titans Omniverse
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Basically, Ben goes to Jump City, and becomes the leader of the Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Tired of all of the prejudice he faced in his home town, Ben Tennyson leaves Bellwood and the Plumbers! He then meets up with five other highly powerful teens, and together they save the world from the dangers of space and Earth! They become the protectors of Jump City known only by one name… The Teen Titans!**_

 _ **Pairing: Ben x Starfire x Blackfire**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Teen Titans!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Alien Speech_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **How it All Began!**_

* * *

Walking through the streets of a town called Jump City, we find a lone teenage boy. The boy in question looked to be about sixteen years old with tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. he was wearing a black and green tee shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants, and a pair of green sneakers. He also had a sleek white wristwatch around his left wrist that had a square faceplate that was black with two green lines that made up an hourglass mark.

This is Ben Tennyson, or Ben 10 as he was well known as in the hero business. However, he wasn't feeling all that heroic at the moment. You see, ever since Ben's secret identity as a hero was revealed to everyone in Bellwood, he's faced quite a bit of prejudice for what he can turn into. Not to mention many ungrateful civilians were always pestering him about property damage.

His team and the Plumbers were of no help with these matters either. As a matter of fact, they were of no help at all! Really, the only two people that Ben could say ever had his back were his cousin Gwen Tennyson, and her boyfriend Kevin Ethan Levin. But they were away at college right now. Not to mention when he got back home, Ben had overheard his parents planning to kick him out of the house to fend for himself.

In light of these events, Ben snuck up to his room and packed up only the most essential things. Mainly his toothbrush, a few changes of clothes, and a couple of framed photos. The first one was of Ben and his cousin with their grandpa Maxwell Tennyson when they went on their second cross country roadtrip, and the second one was of the two Tennyson cousins and Kevin standing in front of Ben's favorite hangout Mr. Smoothy. And so, here he was just walking aimlessly through the streets of a place called Jump City. Ben was by no means stupid. He knew that he would eventually need to hunker down and find shelter.

It was an unfortunate turn of events that he forgot to bring any money with him. This meant that he couldn't stay at a hotel, so he just decided to find a cardboard box in an alley to try and get some shut eye. But as he was searching, he saw something off. Over by a pizza place, there were two girls that were definitely alien in origin smashing what looked like power suppressing cuffs against a concrete support beam.

One of the girls had dark orange skin that was by no means a tan. She had long, straight auburn colored hair that reached her waist, small eyebrows that were of the same color as her hair, and she was wearing clothing that looked like a combination of casual wear and armor. Her eyes were glowing with a powerful green energy similar to what one of Ben's aliens uses. She looked to be the same age as Ben, and had a figure that many girls her age would kill for.

The second girl looked to be the same age as the first one, if perhaps a bit older, and also looked like an almost exact replica as the first girl. However, her hair was black, her skin was lighter than the first girl's, and her eyes were radiating a more purplish black star energy. Ben guessed that they were maybe twins, but as of right now had no proof of such a thing.

Trying to stop the two were three others that looked to be around his age, however, Ben did notice quite a few differences with these guys. For one thing, he recognized the first teen to be a member of the Doom Patrol called Beastboy. Beastboy was about two years younger than Ben, had green skin that was a side effect of his meta human gene, along with pointy ears, green eyes that were darker than his skin, and sharp canine teeth. He wore a purple and black suit with a silver belt that was meant to transform as he did, but was designed to be absorbed into his body when he turned into an animal. He also wore a purple and black mask that had some silver trim. But to Ben, the mask was both unnecessary and ridiculous.

The next was a very tall and masculine african american boy that almost reminded him of his old friend, Manny. He was wearing a pair of black warmups, and a khaki hoodie. However, Ben could tell that much of that muscle was no longer natural due to only one thing. And that was the fact that his hood was down to reveal that most of his head was mechanical with silver and blue armor, and his left eye was a glowing red lense. Ben deduced that this guy was perhaps cybernetic.

Next up was a girl that was wearing a blue cloak with the hood up, a black leotard, blue shoes, and a strange red belt that hung diagonally around her waist. She had amethyst colored eyes, and ashen gray skin. Since her hood was up, Ben couldn't tell what her hair color was and right now he didn't care.

Without so much as a thought for his own life, Ben ran in to try and stop those two alien girls from bringing the building down on themselves and everyone else that was inside. Once he was just a few feet away from them, both alien girls took notice of Ben and just stared at him for a moment. They didn't really register him as a threat, and his threat level only decreased when he approached with his hands held in a "surrender" motion.

"Easy, now. I just want to help." Ben said.

That's when the black haired alien girl noticed something on Ben's wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed what it was.

" _Starfire, look at his wrist!"_ she ordered in her native language.

The auburn haired girl did as instructed, and gasped at what she saw. It may have had a new form, but she'd recognize the power signature of that device anywhere!

" _Blackfire! Is that not…"_ Starfire asked.

" _The Omnitrix! HE'S WEARING THE OMNITRIX!"_ Blackfire cried.

They were about to react violently to Ben, thinking that he was just there to harvest Tamaranean DNA for the Codon Stream. But that's when Blackfire noticed that she could now move her arms freely. She looked down at her feet to see that Ben had removed her inhibitor cuffs.

Her eyes widened in surprise as they stopped glowing, revealing them to be the same shade of purple as her fire. Why would a human who possesses the Omnitrix want to help them. Ben had just finished removing Starfire's cuffs, and now needed to ask a few important questions.

"There. Now that you're free, can you tell me who had you-MMF?!"

Ben was cut off when Starfire suddenly locked lips with him. The other teens were just as surprised by this action, but not Blackfire who knew what her sister was doing. After about ten seconds, Starfire broke the 'kiss' and Blackfire locked lips with Ben for the same amount of time. When they separated, Ben shook his head to regain his bearings.

"Whoa there, we haven't known each other for more than a few minutes and you're already kissing me?!" Ben asked.

"I do not know what you mean. Tamaraneans learn new languages through lip contact with other life forms. What is this 'kiss' that you speak of?" Starfire asked with a tilt of the head.

"Star, you may not have had the chance to study Earth cultures like I have, but surely you must know about how Earthling men and women show affection towards one another when they're dating." Blackfire said.

Seeing the blank look on her sister's face, Blackfire sighed and massaged her temples from the headache she could feel coming on.

" _I blame mom and dad for not giving Starfire 'the talk'."_ Blackfire thought to herself.

"Starfire, when a boy and a girl kiss, it means that they are courting. But when a mother or father kisses their children, it's just a show of parental affection." Blackfire cleared.

Starfire was shocked by what her sister had just told her, but she really couldn't blame the Earthling for jumping to such a conclusion. After all, he knew absolutely nothing about Tamaranean culture to begin with! But before she could say anything, Beastboy realized just who was standing in front of them.

"Wowsers! You're Ben 10 aren't you, sir?!" Beastboy asked.

"What?! No way! That guy with the alien watch that let's him turn into alien superheroes?!" the mecha man asked.

Ben sighed since he knew the jig was up. But he wouldn't be able to tell them the full story of why he was in Jump city in the first place until he knew exactly who he was talking to.

"I think everyone here got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we should introduce ourselves first. You all know me as Ben 10, but my real name is Ben Tennyson." Ben introduced.

"Beastboy, former member of the Doom Patrol, sir!" saluted Beastboy.

"Just call me Cyborg."

"Rachel Roth. Just call me Raven." said the ashen gray skinned girl.

She pulled down her hood to reveal shoulder length midnight blue hair.

"We are known as Koriand'r and Komand'r on our home planet. But in your language, they would translate to Starfire and Blackfire." Starfire said with a light bow.

"Well, now that we all know each other, maybe you and Starfire would be kind enough to tell us what you're doing here on Earth." Ben suggested. "I mean, we don't get very many aliens away from my home town, Bellwood."

Blackfire looked down with her eyes glossing over due to unpleasant memories, and Starfire looked like she was gonna have a panic attack. Just then, a huge hologram of an alien that looked like a cross between a human and a reptile appeared over Jump City. And the guy did not look pleased.

 **"Attention, humans! I am Zarkon, leader of the Gordanian Fleet! Hiding in your city are two alien prisoners that are to be transported to our planet! You have three Earth hours to turn them in, or your planet shall be destroyed!"**

As is to seal the threat, one of the bigger Gordanian warships transformed to reveal a huge photon laser cannon aimed right for the Earth! Ben and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing, or what they had just heard!

"You guys are PRISONERS?!" Cyborg asked.

"We're not prisoners!" Blackfire snapped. "They consider us prizes…"

That drew some confused looks from Ben and the others, so Starfire decided to elaborate.

"The Gordanians captured me and my sister during a war on our home planet, Tamaran. We are twin heiresses to the Tamaranean royal bloodline, and as such they plan on taking us to a place on their home world known as the Citadel." Starfire explained.

"What's the Citadel?" Raven asked.

"To be blunt; not a nice place." Blackfire asked.

Ben looked up at the Gordanian warships with a look of anger that could very well put Rath's to shame. He knew that he had to do something to help these two. He wasn't about to let the two of them be sent to a place that would treat them like nothing more than lambs to be slaughtered, and he'd die trying to protect them if it came to that conclusion!

"I had a feeling you'd be thinking to do something this crazy." said an elderly voice.

Ben and the others looked at a nearby crate to see an elderly Galvan standing there with a Polymorphic Crystal. Like all members of his race, the Galvan looked like a humanoid frog that was only about six inches tall, but he had wrinkly gray skin with a few liver spots here and there, and a few appendages on his chin and upper lip forming a beard and mustache. He also had bulbous green eyes, four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. He was wearing clothing that seemed to be a combination of a Greek toga, and an Aztec battle dress with silver armor on his arms and legs.

"Azmuth? Why are you here?" Ben asked.

"You know this guy?" Cyborg asked.

"Who would NOT know him?! Azmuth is a member of the Galvans, and the smartest mind in five galaxies!" Starfire explained.

"Not to mention he's the one who built Ben's Omnitrix!" Blackfire added with stars in her eyes.

The elder Tamaranean princess had always idolized Azmuth growing up, and had wanted to become a great scientist like he was. However, she knew that she would never become as smart as the Galvan, but a girl can dream right?

"While it is refreshing to know that royalty knows of my intellectual ways, I am here strictly on business." Azmuth said, walking over to Ben. "This should help give you a greater fighting chance against those Gordanians."

Before Ben could question what Azmuth was talking about, the Galvan opened up the core to the Omnitrix and inserted the Polymorphic Crystal. After closing off the core, the Omnitrix began to glow a bright green color and started to transform. It shifted from his wrist to his hand, and became akin to a fingerless gauntlet.

It looked a lot like Albedo's Ultimatrix, but there were some minor differences. Instead of being red with black squares on the knuckles, Ben's new Ultimatrix was a metallic gray color with one black square on each knuckle. There were three glowing green lines that went between the knuckles, and the dial was silver with a green hourglass. It beeped and flashed a few times as it finished transforming.

"An Ultimatrix? But why?" Ben asked.

"For two reasons. One; I felt you were ready to handle the power of the evolutionary function of an Ultimatrix. Although I hate to admit it, Albedo was a genius when it came to weapons development. And two; I agree with you that these Gordanians must be stopped! And with this team of young heroes by your side, I know that you will be able to defeat them! Good luck, Ben. Oh and before I forget, there are also a few new Ultimate forms for you to use in that new Ultimatrix." Azmuth explained.

And with a flash of light, Azmuth left for his lab on Galvan Mark II. Looking back up to the gordanian ship, Ben knew exactly what they had to do.

"Well guys, it looks like we have a common enemy. I say we team up to take them down, and protect the Earth and everyone on it from this threat!" Ben declared. "So what do you guys and girls say? Team?"

Ben put a hand out as a show of cooperation and companionship, silently hoping the others would do the same. Looking determined to stop this new threat, the others put their hands in as well.

"Team!" they said in unison.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Cyborg asked.

"We go to the ship with the big gun, we take it out, and take down their leader! That should in turn drive away the rest of the fleet." Ben explained. "Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads no. It was really the only plan they had, so what else were they supposed to do? Ben activated his new Ultimatrix, and slammed down on the core. In a flash of green light, Ben transformed into…

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for now. But I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story idea! And if any of you have any ideas as to a new look for Ben, let me know! I'll be accepting ideas until I post the third chapter. Read, review, and enjoy! All flamers will be fed to Trigon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, ten reviews in just one chapter! I was certainly not expecting that! But I did notice that a lot of you are curious about where Robin is. Well, the thing is he's not in the Titans in this story. Don't get me wrong, I'm no Robin hater. On the contrary, Robin is one of my all time favorite Teen Titans characters! But the thing is, if Robin was one of the Titans there would be some serious leadership conflicts between him and Ben, plus his obsession with stopping Slade (Deathstroke) throughout most of the series. Not to mention he might try to get between Ben and Starfire. So for now, Robin is still Batman's sidekick. I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Teen Titans!**_

* * *

Regular Text = Normal Speech

 _Italics = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Alien Speech_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Formation of a Team! Titans vs. Gordanian War Fleet!**_

* * *

Ben ended up turning into a giant bug with huge, light green wings that looked like curved blades with lines on his back, four insect-like flat legs and two arms with three clawed fingers on them, and four pedunculated eyes that are large, green, and have small pupils. These eyes were located on the sides of his head, and were attached to long eyestalks that were akin to those of a snail or a slug. His skin was replaced with a yellowish-green colored exoskeleton, and a huge, bladed stinger at the end of his tail. He was wearing green clothing that spread only until his forehead, and the new Ultimatrix symbol was located in the middle of his forehead.

" **STINKFLY!"** Ben yelled as the transformation was complete.

Ben took a moment to look himself over, and noted that he was the wrong alien again. But this time, it wasn't that big of a deal since he was going for something that could fly anyway.

"Okay… I was hoping for Big Chill or Jetray, but this'll work!" Stinkfly said to himself.

Beastboy was clutching his nose in pain due to the smell wafting off of Ben at that moment. But the others either didn't notice this, or they were doing their best to ignore the smell.

"DUDE! This alien stinks!" Beastboy said while pinching his nose.

"This is something that is out of Ben's control." said Starfire. "Lepidopterans are known for having very strong body odor that they can not control."

"Well, at least this alien has an appropriate name." Blackfire joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

However, they all turned serious when Stinkfly began to go over the battle plan. He first asked who among them could fly, and who couldn't. Everyone except Cyborg raised their hand indicating that the mechanical teen was the only one incapable of flight.

"Okay, here's the plan. Starfire and Blackfire, you girls know that Gordanian warship better than any of us. We need you to guide us to a weak point in the ship that we can get in through. I'll rip open a hole using my stinger, allowing us to get inside." Stinkfly said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." said Raven, the plan sounding good so far.

"From there, we'll fight our way to the main control room of the ship where the controls for the cannon are located. Once there, I'll use one of my smarter aliens like Greymatter or Brainstorm to deactivate the device and destroy the ship's engine." Stinkfly said. "With their big boss out of the fight, the rest of the Gordanians should stage a retreat regardless of whether they have Blackfire and Starfire with them or not!"

The other teens all smirked when Stinkfly was finished explaining the plan. It sounded crazy… But it might be just crazy enough to work! But Stinkfly still had one more matter to address.

"By the way, Beastboy. Why do you even wear that ridiculous mask if you aren't in the Doom Patrol anymore?" Stinkfly asked.

"Ridiculous?! My mask is cool! Right, guys?" Beastboy asked, hoping someone would take his side.

No one said a word. They just shook their heads no causing the green skinned teen to panic a bit.

"But… But what about my secret identity?!" Beastboy asked.

"What secret identity? You're green!" Raven pointed out.

Beastboy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to come up with a good enough rebuttal. Beastboy was wise enough to know that he had lost this fight, and begrudgingly removed his mask. If Stinkfly had to wager a guess, the mask held sentimental value to the kid. However, this was not the time for any form of sentiment.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, how about we smash these Gordanians and send them packing?" Blackfire asked impatiently.

"My sister is correct. Time is of the essence if we wish to rid ourselves of these Gordanians before they launch an attack!" Starfire added.

Stinkfly and the others nodded in affirmative. Stinkfly grabbed Cyborg's shoulders, and followed Starfire and Blackfire up to the warship. Beastboy transformed into a green colored falcon and Raven used her own powers to fly up to the main warship. But it would seem that these lizardmen were prepared for an attack, and readied the ship's defense system. Laser turrets appeared on the haul of the ship, and started firing at the oncoming resistance in an attempt to blast them out of the sky!

But our heroes weren't going down without a fight! Stinkfly knew exactly what to do in this situation as he'd done many times before.

 **"INCOMING LASER BLASTS! Evasive action!"** Stinkfly ordered.

Even while carrying a passenger with Cyborg's weight, Stinkfly still managed to evade the turret's bullets. Beastboy was too small for the bullets to hit, and Raven was just dodging with her natural speed. And to give them a slightly easier time, Stinkfly used shot a special slime from his eyes at the barrels of the cannons causing them to get gummed up and blow up due to the bullets being unable to escape.

Finally, our heroes and heroines managed to make it to a part of the ship where the metal was thinner than the rest of the ship. They stopped to hover there for a moment and Beastboy turned into a Pteranodon so he could hover better.

"Ben, are you sure your stinger is sharp enough to cut through this?" Cyborg asked.

Stinkfly didn't say anything. Instead he handed Cyborg to Beastboy, and poised his stinger to strike. The result was Stinkfly's bladed stinger slicing through the armored hull of the ship like a hot knife through butter. Stinkfly looked at Cyborg, who's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Does that answer your question?" Stinkfly asked smugly.

They all flew inside and found themselves in what appeared to be a prison chamber. Fortunately, they were the ones outside of the cells. But that didn't make it any easier for Starfire and Blackfire. They were getting some serious flashbacks about their time in this place. None of them were pleasant except for the one Gordanian guard that was actually on their side and helped them escape. He has no doubt been executed by now.

The Ultimatrix beeped a few times, and in a green flash, Stinkfly turned back into Ben while Beastboy transformed back to normal.

"Okay, we're in! Now all we have to do is get to the main control room, and take out that cannon." Ben said.

"And how do we do that?" Raven asked.

"We fight our way through." Ben replied.

He activated the Ultimatrix again, and pressed down on the core. This time, Ben got the alien he wanted. His body started to transform into what appeared to be a humanoid tiger with the build of a masked wrestler. He had orange and white fur with black stripes, pointed eyebrows, green eyes, and no tail. He also had a black claw jutting out of each wrist. He was dressed as a Mexican masked wrestler known as a luchador wearing a green and black sleeveless muscle shirt, green and black shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves with his claws sticking out, and a pair of black boots. He also wears a green mask, and the Ultimatrix is now on a championship belt around his waist.

"Now, Rath isn't Humungousaur. But Rath IS GONNA MAKE THESE GORDANIANS HUMUNGO-SORRY!" Rath declared.

"Sister, Ben has just become an Appoplexian!" Starfire yelped.

"Yeah. This just got a whole lot more dangerous. For the Gordanians, at least." Blackfire replied.

Without missing a beat, Rath ran out the door to the prison room where Gordanian soldiers were lying in wait. They started shooting at Rath, but if Rath was feeling any pain he certainly didn't show it. He just started attack with a barrage of punches and grapples. Cyborg followed his lead with Beastboy transforming into a grizzly bear and attacking with his massive fangs and claws.

While the boys attacked at close range, Starfire and her sister were providing cover fire with their Star Bolts. While they did this, Raven was using her black magic powers to raise up a shield to defend from enemy attacks.

The six of them were fighting like a true team, covering one another's weaknesses thus increasing their strength! And to think they just met only a half hour ago. Finally after a good hour of fighting, the team had taken out many of the guards and were almost to the control room. But that was when an unarmed Gordanian soldier appeared in front of them. But he was different than the others.

For one thing, he may have looked like the other Gordanians, but he was covered from head to toe in jagged scars. He was also wearing blue Proto Tech Armor much like a certain Revonnahgander Ben knows. But what made Rath not immediately attack him was his non threatening aura. Starfire gasped though when she saw that he was bleeding profusely from his liver area.

" **Grophan!"** Starfire gasped.

She and BLackfire rushed over to the wounded Gordanian while the others stood there in confusion. Why would Starfire and Blackfire, former war prisoners of the Gordanians, be trying to help one of their wounded enemies? It just didn't make any sense.

" **Will someone PLEASE tell Rath what's goin' on?!"** Rath yelled in confusion.

"Yeah, man! Isn't he one of the bad guys?" Cyborg asked.

Surprisingly, it was Raven who seemed to know what was going on. She had used her clairvoyance abilities to read this Gordanian's mind, and found that he wasn't an enemy.

"Because he helped them escape! He's on our side!" Raven explained.

"You are correct, hooded one..." Grophan wheezed. "While Koriand'r and Komand'r were imprisoned here... I taught them how to escape from this horrid place..."

Grophan couldn't keep talking as he coughed violently, spitting out a glob of blood. Rath and the others were greatly worried about this guy. Since he wasn't evil like the others of his race, they knew that he had more of a heart than any of the others. Once he got his coughing under control. He said something that really tugged at the group's heartstrings.

"When I helped Koriand'r and Komand'r escape... I knew that I might be executed for my actions, and I was ready for that... *Gasp*... But I still... Have just one regret...!" Grophan gasped. "I couldn't... Live long enough... To witness... Your... Heroism..."

And with one final breath, the life fled the eyes of the once proud and kind Gordanian warrior. Starfire burst into tears and hugged her sister as she sobbed uncontrollably. Blackfire just held her sister and tried to comfort her, even though she too was crying.

Raven and Cyborg lowered their hoods and bowed their heads as they paid their respects for the dead. Beastboy also bowed his head in respect for the man. But what Rath did was the most respectable thing anyone could've done for the fallen warrior. He walked over to Grophan's dead corpse, and closed his eyelids. Rath then stood back up, and led the other in a Spanish prayer wishing Grophan many happy years up in heaven.

With their respects paid, Rath looked more determined than ever to stop the Gordanian fleet from destroying the Earth. He led the others to the Control Room and let his anger loose.

"Let me tell you something, Gordanian warlord Zarkon! When Rath gets his hands on you, there won't be enough left to fill a matchbox!" Rath growled through his teeth.

* * *

 _ **And there we go with the second chapter of Teen Titans Omniverse! Now, I've decided to have Ben dress as Ben 10,000 as his Teen Titan uniform, but I don't know which one to use. The one from the original series, or the one from Omniverse. Let me know which you'd prefer I use, and let me know which two aliens you want me to use in the final battle with the Gordanian fleet. And if any of your choices have Ultimate forms, let me know if you want me to use those too. Thank you and review, please!**_

 _ **Cheese: "...Hhhhh, OKAAAAAAAAAAY! "**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**After many many reviews, I've finally settled on changing Ben's outfit to the one the Ben 10,000 of the Original Ben 10 series. I know a lot of you guys like the Omniverse design better, but I happen to prefer the Original better. But for now, let's see our heroes and heroines take down those Gordanians, eh? And I've got just the aliens for the job! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Teen Titans!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

" _Italics" = Thinking_

 _"Italic Underlined" = Alien Speech_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans vs. Gordanian Fleet! Final Battle!**_

* * *

Our teenage defenders of Earth were racing through the corridors of the Gordanian Warship, panting from exhaustion. They were tired from all of the fighting they had to do and Rath had long since turned back into Ben, but they didn't care! They HAD to stop that cannon before everyone on Earth was destroyed! Eventually, Fatigue set in and everyone except Cyborg fell to the ground.

"Guys!" yelped Cyborg.

Using the technology in his arm, the mechanized human ran a diagnostic scan of his teammates to make sure none of them were seriously hurt. He breathed a sigh of relief when the scan showed that they were just tired. He checked his timer and saw that they had a good hour and a half before certain doom for the Earth.

"Look y'all, I know we gotta stop that cannon. But we won't be able to do that if we're all exhausted!" Cyborg said.

Ben looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew that Cyborg was right. And even if Ben were to choose a different alien to help fight, there was no guarantee that he'd be able to fight to his full potential in his present state.

"Alright, team. We'll rest for twenty minutes, then we gotta stop that cannon!" Ben said, slumping against a wall.

The others just sighed in relief. Even though they had great power, they lacked the stamina to use them for long periods of time. Only Cyborg, Starfire, and Blackfire looked like they could still fight. Ben resigned to just trying to plan out which aliens would be good enough to use in this fight against the Gordanians, but he was currently coming up with a blank. With the new Ultimate forms he had, it was gonna be hard to control their powers without learning the full extent of their powers.

But as he was messing with the Ultimatrix, the dial suddenly popped up and caused holograms of his aliens to start flashing through really fast while showing a few different aliens that he had never seen before. With a final flash of green light, the Ultimatrix began to speak in a metallic voice.

 **"Master Control has been accessed. All functions of the Ultimatrix have been activated."**

"EVERYTHING'S unlocked?! Dude! That's totally sweet!" Beastboy said in excitement.

All of the others were also surprised by this. Ben had just unwittingly activated the Ultimatrix's most powerful ability! But that just left one question remaining.

"How many aliens can you turn into now, Ben?" Raven asked.

 **"One million, nine hundred and ten aliens catalogued and available for use. Three new species scanned upon unlocking Ultimatrix Master Control."**

Ben looked at the others, and knew that this was the time to truly stand up and fight for what he believed was right! He wasn't about to allow any more innocent people to die because of these madmen! So he activated the Ultimatrix, and turned back into a familiar wrestling alien. But this time, he shouted the alien's name after transforming like he did in the old days.

 **"RATH!"** Ben yelled.

"ALL YOU GUYS GET UP! BREAK TIME'S OVER! WE GOT A CRAZY WARLORD TO CRUSH!" Rath said with a raised voice.

His declaration did it's job in getting the others revitalized. They got to their feet with their fighting spirits having been revived. They resumed their rush into battle, not knowing or caring if they would make it out alive!

* * *

 _ *****In the Central Command Room*****_

* * *

In the main control room of the Gordanian Elite Battleship, Zarkon was waiting patiently for his two Tamaranean prizes to be turned over to him. He looked over to the timer, and saw that the humans had only half an hour in Earth time left. Pretty soon it would be time for his favorite part of the job. Planet destruction!

" _Soon, this world shall be destroyed! And those two princesses will be forever out of my hair! ...Metaphorically speaking, of course."_ Zarkon thought to himself.

However, he was broken from these thoughts when he heard the sounds of muffled shouting of curses while flesh was being battered by someone's bare fists. That was when the door was busted down as a cloud of dust was kicked up from the impact. There was a green flash followed by a loud yell.

 **"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"**

Unlike his normal form of Swampfire which was made out of a green plant substance with red and yellow petals making up his face, Ultimate swampfire looked like a human that was made entirely out of a tree. His body was a dark brown color signifying that his body was made out of petrified wood, and his arms now had three, blue gooey shells that contained an organic, blue gel-like solution. His back also had a larger one of these sticking out of it. There was also one of these shells on his front where his face was shown. He wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

However, in one of the earlier fights, Cyborg's clothing was destroyed by laser fire. This had revealed all of the blue and white machine parts that made up the majority of the African American boy's body. Suffice to say, Beastboy was certainly impressed. Cyborg's body structure reminded him of his old friend Robotman 2.0. But I'm getting off topic here.

Ultimate Swampfire and the others stepped through what used to be the door, and were immediately surrounded by Gordanian guards armed with laser axes. Each one got into a battle stance, ready to fight if things turned ugly. Zarkon walked over and the others could feel the sheer arrogance radiating from the warlord.

"Well, well, well. You actually made it this far! I must admit, I'm impressed by your exploits despite your continued resistance." Zarkon said, mockingly. "But you're too late! In just twenty five of your Earth minutes, your planet will be nothing more than a memory!"

Ultimate Swampfire and the others narrowed their eyes in challenge at this proclamation. They already had a plan of attack and a code phrase that Ben would use to signal the time to strike.

"Any last words before you die?" Zarkon asked arrogantly.

"Just these." Ultimate Swampfire said. **"Titans… GO!"**

He unleashed a torrent of blue fire from the holes in his palms at the Gordanian soldiers which sent them scattering to keep from getting incinerated! The others also started to attack any and all Gordanians that challenged them! Starfire and Blackfire were using a combination of starbolts and martial arts to take down any unfortunate Gordanians, but a few of them shot at the two Tamaraneans from behind!

Fortunately, Beastboy saw that coming and protected the royal sister by tuning into an Ankylosaurus and using his armored back to tank the blasts! He then batted them away using the large club at the end of his tail while Starfire and Blackfire provided cover fire from the cover of his armored shell. Meanwhile, Cyborg was using his mechanically enhanced strength to punch and grapple any Gordanian that got too close!

But after punching one soldier in their armored face, Cyborg's hand separated slightly to reveal a glowing blue core of what appeared to be the barrel of a cannon. Ultimate Swampfire noticed this, and made his way over to Cyborg after lighting a few Gordanians a-blaze.

"Your arm; can you turn it into some kind of weapon?" Ultimate Swampfire asked.

"I can try." Cyborg replied.

Ultimate Swampfire noticed that a few Gordanians were charging right at them with their axes poised to strike! So he threw some small seeds at their feet, and like something out of an overactive greenhouse, thick vines grew out from under the lizard aliens!

These vines did their job just fine, and trapped the Gordanians in an unbreakable mass of wild foliage! Needless to say, Cyborg and the others were impressed.

"I was unaware that an evolved Methanosian was still capable of using such an ability!" Starfire commented.

"So was I, little sister. So was I." Blackfire added.

They were both cut off when they saw that Raven was surrounded by Gordanians! Ultimate Swampfire was about to go help, but he saw that Raven was radiating what appeared to be black colored magical energy.

 **"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"** Raven chanted.

Time seemed to slow down as the Gordanians and their giant cannon were blasted away in a torrent of black magic. The aura around Raven disappeared as she started to collapse, only to be caught by Beastboy.

"I gotcha." Beastboy said.

"Thanks..." Raven replied.

But it was too soon to celebrate, as Zarkon rose up with his fist ready to squash the two recovering titans! But that was put to an end as he was blasted in the back by a blue colored sonic blast!

The others looked to see Cyborg with his arm outstretched, and smoke coming out of his recently created Sonic Cannon! He turned the cannon back into his hand before smirking.

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. Boo-yeah!" Cyborg said.

That's when the other Gordanian ships began to use their slipspace drives to travel back to the home planet. Our heroes began to grin like crazy knowing that the threat was finally neutralized. But the ship they were on soon started to tip as the Gordanians on board began to use the escape pods to leave! Everyone held onto something as the ship lost altitude.

The whole room shook as the ship crashed to form a perfect capital "T" shape on a small island a few miles away from the mainland. Our heroes and heroines soon fell to the ground, unconscious from the long and grueling battle.

* * *

 _ *****Early the Next Morning*****_

* * *

Our heroes and heroines were standing on the island's beach just looking out at the ocean waves and the rising sun. They were having a small epiphany about how they all made a good team during that invasion.

"You know if someone wanted to, they could build a pretty sweet home here. At least then you wouldn't have to drive for hours on end just to go to the beach!" Beastboy wisecracked.

Raven giggled a bit from that remark.

"You know, you're kinda funny!" Raven complemented.

"What? You really think I'm funny?" Beastboy asked. "DUDE! I know some jokes!"

Raven sweatdropped at this. What kind of monster did she just unleash? She just knew that this would come back to bite her in the butt one day!

That was when Starfire and Blackfire walked up to the group. They looked over, and saw that the two had changed their outfits slightly. Ben started to blush when he saw them.

Starfire was still wearing the silver armor on her forearms and shoulders, but she was now wearing a purple, sleeveless crop top that left her midriff and bellybutton exposed, a purple mini skirt, and a pair of purple boots that went halfway up her thighs.

Blackfire was wearing a similar outfit to what her sister was wearing, only hers was black, and she was wearing silver armor over her stomach area.

"Tell us. We look... Nice?" Starfire asked.

"Very." Ben said, shaking off his blush.

"Oh, yeah Ben and I made these for everyone!" Cyborg said.

He took out four metallic brown devices that were circular in shape, and had a green "T" in a black circle in the middle of it. Cyborg handed one to each member of the team, smiling at his handiwork. Especially considering Azmuth was kind enough to help Cyborg make them.

"Ben and I thought to make these communicators for everyone. Azmuth helped out by adding Galvan tech to my systems, making these babies even harder to hack into!" Cyborg said proudly.

"So if you're ever in trouble, you know who to call!" Ben said.

Everyone put their communicator next to each other, while Ben put in the Ultimatrix. This was the day that a new team of superheroes had formed to protect Jump City! And that team would be forever known as... The Teen Titans!

* * *

 _ **Aaaaannnnddd, DONE! Next chapter will be a LOT longer because I am gonna make each new chapter as long as the actual episode, minus those annoying commercials! And here's a list of new aliens and Ultimates Ben has!**_

 _ **New Aliens**_

 _ **Covenant Grunt**_

 _ **Covenant Skirmisher**_

 _ **Covenant Hunter**_

 _ **Covenant Elite**_

 _ **Covenant Brute**_

 _ **Tamaranean**_

 _ **Gordanian**_

 _ **Roth**_

* * *

 _ **New Ultimates**_

 _ **Ultimate Arctiguana**_

 _ **Ultimate Rath**_

 _ **Ultimate Gravattack**_

 _ **Ultimate Tamaranean**_

 _ **Ultimate Brainstorm**_

 _ **Ultimate Whampire**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now as per usual, READ AND REVIEW! FLAMERS WILL BE FOREVER HAUNTED BY FREDDY FAZBEAR AND THE OTHER ANIMATRONICS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to the newest chapter of Teen Titans Omniverse! First of all, I wanna thank fellow authors Robotman25, Zero10, Ultimate10, and The Incredible Muffin for allowing me to use these four Ultimate forms in my story!**_

 _ **Ultimate XLR8**_

 _ **Ultimate Armodrillo**_

 _ **Ultimate Fasttrack**_

 _ **Ultimate Water Hazard**_

 _ **Thanks a bunch, guys! Now we get to see Ben and the Teen Titans first fight as an official team of superheroes against those H.I.V.E dweebs! READ ON, AND ENJOY!**_

 _ **Ben: The following is a non profit, fan based crossover! Ben 10 and all of its aliens are all owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action! Teen Titans is owned by Glen Murakami, David Slack, and Cartoon Network!**_

 _ **Raven: And if anyone can tell us how to set up an online petition to get the real Teen Titans back on Cartoon Network, please leave a detailed set of instructions for the author to follow! Thanks!**_

* * *

"..." = Regular Speech

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

In an underground secret lair, we find what appears to be an elderly woman speaking with a man wearing a black and orange suit. The man also wore a facemask that left only one eye visible, and four black rectangles on the mouthpiece that made the mask resemble a skull. They were currently going over plans that involved a few certain teenagers.

"You're certain that your students are capable of defeating the Teen Titans? I do not tolerate failure." said the masked man.

"I assure you mister Slade, these three are my best students! They will not fail!" said the woman.

They turned to a viewing window that showed a training simulator where three teenagers were currently showing off their skills in combat. The first one was a boy that seemed to be the youngest of the group, looking to be about twelve years old. He was also pretty short for his age standing at a total height of only "4'7, and he was bald with tan skin. He was wearing a dark green jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Gizmo is a scientific prodigy, having a total I.Q. of well over three hundred. His technological prowess is unmatched by any scientist before him!"

As the woman explained about Gizmo, the boy genius flew through the obstacle course using a homemade jetpack with a pair of dragon-like wings sticking out of the sides. There were a couple of shoulder mounted blasters that he was using to shoot any laser turrets in his sight. But he wasn't the only individual there with unique abilities.

A sixteen year old girl with pink hair, ashen gray skin, and pink eyes with cat-like pupils appeared on the scene. She wore Gothic clothing, and was sending out waves of pink energy as she cartwheeled and danced through the course. These energy waves were causing bad luck for several battle drones.

"Jynx is a girl with the ability to give bad luck to anyone she wishes."

The drones were about to shoot Jynx from behind, but were smashed by a giant chunk of the wall! A behemoth of a teen with long brown hair, a beard, and tan skin walked in. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow colored shoulder pads and combat boots. He was extremely masculine, and the chunk of wall he used to destroy those battle drones is a testimony to his near unmatched strength.

"And finally, Mammoth. His strength is unmatched by anyone, besides his father."

Slade walked over to a few viewing screens, and turned back to the students before him. He knew they were anxious to graduate, and he had the perfect final exam for the three of them.

"Your mission and graduation exam is... The destruction of the Teen Titans!" Slade informed.

Six screens flare to life to reveal our six teenage heroes in fighting poses. It seems accurate to suggest that Slade has some kind of vendetta with these guys. But the question is... Why?

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _When there's trouble, you know who to call!~_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _From their tower they can see it all!~_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back! 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol...~_

 _Teen Titans, GO!_

 _(Musical Interlude)_

 _With their super powers they unite!~_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _Never met a villain that they liked!~_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run!_

 _They never stop till the job is done! 'Cause when the world is losing all control...~_

 _Teen Titans, GO!_

 _(Last Interlude)_

 _1! 2! 3! 4!_

 _GO!_

 _Teen Titans!_

* * *

 _ **H.I.V.E!**_

* * *

It has been three months since the Gordanians invaded and the Teen Titans were formed, and things have gone well for our teenage heroes. Using a combination of Cyborg's intelligence and Upgrade's technomorphic abilities, they were able to transform the crashed Gordanian ship into a fully functioning base. Ironically, that base was a huge tower in the form of a capital "T". Surprisingly enough, it was still structurally sound despite its awkward design.

The team has so far only dealt with some small crimes such as stopping bank robbers, and illegal drug dealers. This still got the team some form of recognition, so it was still pretty good. But like with all things that are good, something bad always comes afterwards.

"OH COME ON, MAN! It's gotta be here!" cried Cyborg.

The whole living room was a mess as Cyborg and Beastboy searched the whole room for something. Beastboy even went as far as to turn into a Bloodhound to try and find the thing!

"How could ya lose the remote?!" Cyborg asked incredulously.

Beastboy turned back and started throwing papers around in his search for the TV operating device.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beastboy asked.

"Uh, 'cause you're you." Cyborg said.

"Hey, just because I lost that video game..."

"And the toothpaste, and my football, AND THE WAFFLE IRON..." Cyborg listed as the animation switched to chibi and then back to normal.

Raven was sitting on the couch attempting to read one of her favorite books at the time, but the boys and their argument was making it difficult. Especially since she could barely get in a few words without being constantly interrupted!

"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they end up?!" Beastboy asked.

 **"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!"** Cyborg fired back.

Finally, Raven got fed up with the arguing of her teammates. She slammed her book shut, and stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Simple. You just get up, and change the channel." Raven implied.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at their magic using teammate like she had grown a second head. They looked at each other for a minute, before looking back at Raven.

"Nice try with the joke, Raven." Cyborg said.

"I wasn't joking."

 **"GOOD! 'CAUSE IT WASN'T FUNNY!"** Cyborg yelled.

The mechanized teen resumed yelling about the missing remote. This only caused an anime tick mark to appear on the monotonistic girl's forehead. She shook her head in annoyance from the behavior of her two teammates and their squabbles.

"This is just pointless! You are wasting your energy over a worthless device!" Raven said.

That was when the door to the living room opened to reveal Ben speaking with Starfire and Blackfire. Ben had also gone through a bit of a wardrobe change since his time as a Teen Titan.

He now had his hair slicked back while still being tousled a little bit. He was also wearing an inverted version of his old T-shirt from when he was ten, so the shirt was now black with a white stripe down the middle and white collar instead of the other way around. He was also wearing dark green cargo pants with lots of pockets, black combat boots, and a belt around his waist that had the number 10 on the buckle. In addition to this, he also wears black fingerless gloves.

Ben looked kinda like a combination of the two future Bens that he met years ago. But right now, let's see how Ben handles leading a team like the Teen Titans.

"...And that is the secret to traveling faster than light." Starfire said.

She and Ben heard Blackfire gasp and looked to see the other members of the team arguing about stuff.

"Whoa, take it easy Titans! Combat training's not till Thursday!" Ben said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"We should mend our bonds through the sharing and consumption of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them!" Starfire suggested.

The bickering between Teammates began to rise up tenfold as Starfire went to the fridge to get out the snack food. However, when she opened up the cooling device it was a truly sorry sight. All of the food in the fridge had become so rotten that the inside of the fridge was covered in this disgusting blue slime! Some of that glop even moved and growled at Starfire.

This startled the Tamaranean girl so badly that she shrieked and shot a star bolt at the disgusting glob of mold! Unfortunately, this also caused a huge amount of mold to shoot out of the fridge and cover everyone in the stuff! Not one of her smarter ideas. Well it may have grossed everyone out, but at least it stopped the arguing.

"...Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Ben suggested, completely grossed out.

His face contorted to one of utter disgust as a glob of blue mold dripped from the ceiling. Needless to say, Ben was definitely gonna need to clean this place out with a pressure washer when they got home.

After everyone got themselves cleaned up, Ben and the other Titans went to the local pizzeria to fill their empty bellies. They were seated on the roof trying to decide on what sort of toppings they should get on their pizza. Unknown to our heroes, they were being watched by three new villains that would make their lives far more challenging.

"I say green peppers." Ben said.

"Olives!" Cyborg suggested.

"Anchovies!" Starfire threw in.

"Just order something." Raven drawled.

"Okay, they're here. Begin phase one." Gizmo said into a communicator from the shadows.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beastboy said.

"Come on, Beastboy. How can ya deny the all meat experience?" Cyborg asked.

"DUDE! I've BEEN most of those animals!" Beastboy reminded.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Starfire said, smiling brightly at the end.

The reaction she got was three grossed out faces, one concerned leader, and a sister that had to break the news to her. So Blackfire did just that.

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu's a pizza topping." Blackfire explained.

"Oh." Starfire said with a sheepish grin.

While the Titans were trying to solve their pizza problem, the H.I.V.E were ready to make their move. Gizmo gave the signal, and Jynx sent out a small wave of bad luck energy at a nearby bus. The bus shifted into drive and began to roll down the hill at high speeds towards... A BABY CARRIAGE! Ben and the other Titans noticed this, and immediately jumped into action.

Using the Master Control of his Ultimatrix, Ben transformed into one of his new aliens. He grew until he was about seven feet tall, his skin turned brown, and his hair receded into his scalp. His body retained its humanoid body structure, but it now had more saurian attributes to it along with a jaw that split into four mandibles filled to the brim with sharp teeth. He was also covered in ornate silver armor that made him look even more imposing than he already was. The Ultimatrix symbol was located in the center of his chest.

 **"ARBITER!"** Ben yelled.

He didn't even look himself over before giving the call to action to his team. They had an infant to save!

"Titans, GO!" Arbiter ordered.

They sprung into action immediately, splitting off into two groups of three. Arbiter went with Starfire and Blackfire to get the baby out of harm's way, while Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy went to stop the bus. Arbiter, Blackfire, and Starfire quickly managed to get the baby and its carriage out of the road, but Cyborg and Beastboy in his Gorilla form were struggling to stop that bus.

Thankfully, Raven used some of her dark magic to put the bus in park, and activate the emergency brake. The bus skidded to a stop, which allowed the to catch their breath. While Beastboy changed back, the Titans noticed some very strange things.

"Uh... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Arbiter added, pulling a green teddy bear with yellow eyes.

"Are you crud munchers normally this stupid?" asked the bear.

Arbiter, Starfire, and Beastboy were suddenly blasted back into an alley by laser blasts. They grunted in pain upon impact, but were quick to get up. Jynx and her partners appeared, ready for a fight. Arbiter picked something up from the armor on his left leg, and a twin bladed energy sword appeared from the sides of the handle.

"Okay, this is pretty cool." Arbiter said to himself before both teams charged in to attack.

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for this chapter. But tune in next time for even more Teen Titans action! Please leave a review!**_


	5. Bonus Chapter!

_***I still don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

* * *

"...And she said-"

"Now that's a katana." Raven said in a bored tone, cutting Beastboy off.

"Come on, man, get new jokes!" Cyborg criticised, just as bored at the cloak wearing girl.

Beastboy just stuck his tongue out at his teammates, blowing a silent raspberry at them. It's been a very long time since their show had ended on Cartoon Network and was replaced by that trashy Teen Titans GO, and they all were bored as hell! Even Slade and the other villains in their world weren't causing any trouble because of how bored they are.

The Titans have already played and beaten all of their favorite video games, and Raven has read all of her books TWENTY FIVE TIMES now! And while she does enjoy reading a classic story every now and again, she needs decent new reading material if she's gonna stay sane these days!

"I mourn the days where our show was once played on the cable TV. We had much fun back in those days." Starfire said, hanging upside down from the ceiling fan.

"Same here, Star. The days where we used to entertain so many kids feel like just a dream now." Robin said in agreement.

"Not to mention those GO counterparts of ours are completely ruining our image, _Cartoon Network!_ " Raven added, growling at the end.

"I know, right? That show's a TOTAL fustercluck!" added Gizmo.

The sudden appearance of the technological genius of the Hive Five startled all of the Titans out of their boredom, wondering when and how he got into their tower. It just seemed totally impossible!

"YO! WHEN DID YOU?!" shouted Cyborg.

"I-I didn't even feel you!" Raven gasped.

Gizmo just grinned at his latest accomplishment. And for once, there was no technology involved.

"I affectionately refer to that as Stealth Mode. But more importantly, I just got the most incredible news from Ben!" Gizmo said.

"What is it?" asked Robin.

With Ben Tennyson and the gang being fellow cartoon characters who got some shitty remakes of their shows, the Teen Titans knew that this news HAS to be important if he trusted a guy like Gizmo to deliver it.

" **OUR ORIGINAL SHOW IS BACK ON CARTOON NETWORK'S VIEWING SCHEDULE!"** screamed a happy Gizmo as he bounced around the room like a human pinball.

NOW all of the Titans were wide eyes and open mouthed. Their show? Back on Cartoon Network? The silence was broken, surprisingly, by Raven who had the biggest smile anyone had seen on her face since… well… EVER!

" **YE-EAH, BABY!"**

"Oh, how glorious! We shall be entertaining children and teenagers once again!" cheered Starfire.

"High five, Cy!"

"BOO-YAH!" cheered Cyborg, high fiving Beastboy.

"Then I guess it's time for us to do what we do best!" declared Robin.

He grabbed his old communicator and took out one of his Bird-arangs as he said the one phrase that really suited his team.

" **TITANS, GO!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **You heard it here, folks! I kid you not! Teen Titans, the old series, is once again on Cartoon Network! So what're you waiting for?! Go and watch it! Give them good ratings, and then maybe we can get rid of that Teen Titans GO trash! See you all later!**_


End file.
